Maverickjedivalen
Maverick is a player of the The Ambush Games and the creator of the Dimension Chase. He played IG-88 in the Haters of the Jedi game. After that, he quit the games, but came back to Ivar's Rise of The Infiltrators as Cyborg P03-N1X and won as the Loyal Inspector and went on to win Spider's The War on Middle-Earth as Jabba the Hutt, the Loyal Suicider. He then played Commander Fox as the Loyal Seeker in Potato's The Tale of Omega. He also devised a "prototype" game which is simaliar to the Ambush Games, but revolves around good and bad choices instead. The prototype game was played between Ivar's and Spider's games. He was the host of the prototype. History Maverick joined star wars.com when season 4 started and enjoyed many months commenting, but had to stop commenting for a while because he would be on holiday. After coming back from his holiday he found out while he was away that potato had invented a new roleplaying game and there had been two games. Feeling interested he joined the Haters of the Jedi game the third game, playing as IG-88, but didn't have a chance to play due to timing issues. After this he decided to not play the games anymore. However he started to become more and more drawn to the idea of trying again, since most of his friends were enjoying them so much. Recently he has decided to join the games once more and intends to play most of the future games, but only as long as he has the time. He will play as Jabba the Hutt in The War on Middle-Earth. He will also play commander fox in the tale of omega. He also intends to recruit more players in the future. Haters of the Jedi, A Scrap Metal Start When Maverick heard of the Ambush Games, he sighned up for the third game, Pinda's Haters of the Jedi. He played IG-88 and was a loyal hater, but due to his inactivity, he was murdered in the first night. After this, he decided to no longer play the games. Rise Of The Infiltrators, The Win Of The Cyborg Sherlock After several months, Maverick was now becoming more and more interested in the games and when he discovered the wiki, it only peaked his intrigue. When he had read about the past game, he made the decision to try again, by signing up to Ivar-Jedi's sequel Rise of the Infiltrators. Playing as Cyborg P03-N1X Maverick was the loyal inpsector. With some suspicion towards Darren Ratta (Potato) he inspected him in the night and found him to be loyal. When the day 2 came he revealed the results, thus revealling himself as the inspector. Darren who'd taken a leadership role constantly told the protector to keep protecting the Cyborg (in reality Darren was actually the protector and was protecting himself. Initially giving him and Cyborg protection) During this time Maverick began to trust people other than Potato. Other chracters such as Natalie Shaw (Natalie Crescent) proved to be very loyal. Even when she and Zorrus Blake (CBK) were accused of being scum because they seemed very friendly woth one another Natalie asked to be inspected, seemingly proving herself to be loyal. However it was a massive bluff. Natalie was actually the scum murderer, who'd recently murdered Talia Tate (Star) in the night. When the second vote came nearly everyone voted for Boba Fett (Dark) , But it was a mistake. Boba was loyal and when night fell things went from bad to worse. Natalie chose to murder the Fire Skeleton (Namialus), going against the wishes of the other scum who'd now figured out Potato's ruse and wanted the Cyborg murdered (this proved how close Maverick came to being killed). After a long battle Skelly revealed himself to be the loyal suisider and killed Natalie, along with himself. In the night, Maverick inspected Zorrus who turned out loyal, adding another person to his trust list. On day three it was Bogore Harris (Obi) who ran out of luck when he was voted off. With the casualties mounting at three on each side the loyals were now close to winning, until they hit a snag in the game. A glitch on the StarWars.com caused players the inability to look at the comments which paused gameplay. Thankfully for most of the players (including Maverick) they were able to talk on the wiki until the glitch ended in early January. When the game resumed, Cyborg (now called by a number of nicknames) was now suspicious of Avery Thorston (SithKilla) and Daniel Flox (Pinda). After a difficult last minute choice, Maverick chose to inspect Daniel who turned up loyal. With this everyone believed Avery to be scum and voted her off. It was another mistake as she was loyal. Seeing it had to be either Nalyal Dagget (Scruffy) or Kit Fisto (Clankerlator), Maverick inspected Nalyal, who seemed to be the most suspicious. He came up loyal and with this evidence they voted off Kit. To most of the players it seemed it was over, but they were all stumped (including Maverick) when he came up loyal. The host (Ivar) had actually given some help to the scum, to give them a better chance. After some more discussion and a re-inspection of Darren (who was loyal again) they voted off Daniel who tried to convince the others that inspection was useless. The loyals won and after the climactic ending left the planet they were on in an escape pod. Maverick's return to the games had been worth while. He had won his first game and the only way for him now was up. The War on Middle-Earth, The Hutt's Time To Shine For his third game, Maverick decided to play Spider's prequel, The War on Middle-Earth. At first he wanted to play Revan, but found out CBK had reserved him. The he tried for Boromir, but found that Obi had reserved him as well. With little choice, he chose Jabba the Hutt. This time, Maverick was the loyal suicider, which made him have little hope of surviving till the end. To make his roleplaying more believable, Maverick used actual and made up Huttese words, this roleplay style would be found ammusing by many players to say the least. Throughout the game, Maverick would be very reclusive and speak of his suspicions carefully. Because of this and the difficulty in using his Huttese he was a bit less active than he was in Rise of the Infiltrators. He would also follow the crowd when it came to voting, such as when they voted for Plo Koon (Dark) on the first day. Nevertheless this made him unsignificant target of the scum. During the game, the two biggest players were King Theoden (Namialus) and Wicket (Potato). The two were becoming very distrusting of one another and on day three their distrust turned into one of the biggest arguments in Ambush game history. The two were constantly showing their evidence that one of them was scum, which devided the group. When voting opened Maverick couldn't make up his mind and voted for the Witch King (Squiggy) instead. In the end it was Theoden who lost the vote and before his death he was revealed to be scum. The next two people to be voted off were Obi-Wan (Star) and Shelob (SithKilla), who were also scum. With one scum to go, everyone's suspicions turned to Boromir (Obi) who proceeded to be voted off. After the conclusion and the death of Wicket, Jabba survived the game and became the unlikely winner of the War on Middle-Earth. Maverick had done it again, he'd won his second Ambush game in a row. Dimension Chasing The Tale of Omega, Back To Square One For Maverick's fourth game, he played as Commander Fox, a character from Guardians of the Republic (played then by Pinda). SInce he didn't do much in the last game, Maverick decided to be alot more direct and open this time, but this would cost him. On the first day he didn't have many suspicions, but that would change when Hammer (Spider) was voted off. Determined to avenge him, Maverick was hoping to survive the next day to use Potato'a new private conversation system and keep going till the end. However he was now a threat in the scum team's eyes and had him murdered in the night, thus foreshadowing the events in Haters of the Jedi. Maverick's winning streak had come to an abrupt end. The Rising Menace, a Mandolorian Menace's Mistake After Maverick's deja'vu loss in the Tale of Omega, Maverick decided to go for a more follower type of playing. However, like taking on a more direct playing style following can easily get players to lose and this was exactly the case with Maverick in his fifth game The Rising Menace. Playing as the Mandolorian Assasin Seceise Opyter. This time Maverick was scum for the first time, with the role of Seperatist Defender, allowing him to protect his comrades from dying in the night and from inspection. On day one he tried to remain inconspicuous, but tried to subtlely get people to vote off Talzin (Unlimited), whom Maverick thought was a Republic Spy. However, the tables turned drastically, when Shyggor (Darth Potato) voiced his suspicions of Seceise, which soon led to others planning on voting him off. In a last ditch attempt, Seceise tried to put pressure onto Talzin and make others vote for her, but this only pressured her into revealling her role as the Loyal Inspector. With this fact, everyone voted for Seceise, leading to his execution. This was a devastating blow to his scum team, Shimlin (Spider) and El-Les (Namialus) and would set the tone for their deafeat, which would occur later in the game. To make matters worse, after Talzin revealed her role, Que Elo (Pinda) and Boba Fett (Newan) revealed their roles as Loyal Suicider and Loyal Protector. This made things worse for the scum and led to both teams defeats. Maverick had now gone below square one. Stranded, The Jawa's Rough Job Maverick was entering his sixth game and this time he's be playing in Killa's Stranded (it was supposed to be played after Star Smugglers, but had to be postponed). Using drawings for characters instead of Lego or action figures, Maverick created the character of Garsus Julang, a Jawa mechanic. Stranded was also the first game to be hosted on the new Ambush games website, since the Star Wars website had become a shadow of its former self. This time Maverick was the Loyal Helper once more. Maverick was now more determined to get through day 1 than actually winning and planned on using a new play style to do so. Maverick decided to play Garsus as a friendly and unassuming person, so that all the loyals wouldn't consider voting him off and that scum wouldn't think of him as too much a threat. On day one, Garsus wasn't welcomed warmly, since everyone thought he'd steal their technology, however Madscet Lodshoz (Scruffy) showed more kindness and let him tinker with his jetpack. It took a while, but it was Carnage (Unlimited) that ended up being voted off, who would later be revealed as loyal. In the night, Madscet was killed and Garsus had lost his closest ally. Meanwhile, the inspector Namialus (Namialus) had taken the mantle of leading the loyals in voting. For day two, everyone poited towards Rako Hardeen (Squiggy) since he's defended Carnage, but the loyals had no idea they were voting off another loyal. Sadily this was where the Jawa's adventure ended. The scum (or bandits as Garsus called them) considered him a threat as well and had him murdered in the night, Garsus didn't have a chance. Two days later, the entire scum team managed to outnumber the loyals, resulting in one of the biggest loyal deafeats since the Enemy Within, which coincedentally was when the scum had won last time. Though he was met with his third defeat in a row, Maverick was actually happy the scum won this time, better yet, he met his target and got past day one. Haters of the Jedi III, Rise of the Empire, Hasko's Hopes Come True Maverick had now reached his seventh game, which would be the third installment of Pinda's Haters series, playing the grumpy war hero Hasko Ters. Maverick was eager to not be so inactive like he did in the last Haters game and was expecting to be loyal again, but was surprised to find out he was scum once more. However, he was apart of a special scum team within the scum team. With the help of his teammate Vindi (Namialus) the two would deceive the scum team member Omega (Unlimited) Servus Kone (Scruffy) and Taun Taun (Potato) who was the winner of the last Haters game. With some of the biggest players on the team, Maverick was hopeful that they could win. On the first day Maverick was sure not to repeat his mistake in following so much like he did in the Rising Menace and was cautious with what he said. Later on in day one, they found Lord Nornes (Spider) to be suspicious and many contemplated in voting him off. It was almost an early victory for the scum, until the unthinkable happened. Suspicion suddenly pointed toward Taun Taun because of Zaro (Squiggy) revealing he'd been privately contacted by him. It was a scum tactic that would lead to Taun Taun being shockingly voted off, making it Potato's first Haters loss. To make matters worse, he was the murderer, but thankfully he gave his powers to Maverick. However, to even things out, he could only kill three people. For the scum team, Potato's loss was catostrophic, for the inner scum team (Weapon Warriors) it was a victory, since Hasko recieved murdering power and they'd taken down the largest threat. During the night, Hasko went for Nornes, but began to think he was a suicider. Luckily he was only the Loyal Stalker. On day two, the scum team received another blow when Omega when the loyals noticed he wasn't very against him. The scum retaliated and Bo-Katan (Newan) was killed in the night. At this point there were suspects all over. There was IG-90 (Star) who'd acted strangely, Servus had also brought attention to himself, but was able to bring a good enough defence. The scum were getting better now because Domkop (Natalie) had inspected Hasko and came up loyal. Vindi was also inspected and also came up loyal. For voting, Hasko took a chance and suggested Haar Borstel (BobaFett) who'd been highly inactive. The risk paid off and Haar was convicted. For his final murder Hasko went for Ttef (Malgus) who the scum thought was the protector. However they would later find out it was IG-90 who was the protector. Things were picking up for the scum and it only got better, when they took another chance in convicting Osi Sobeck (Fisto). Victory was in sight and the loyals were once again led into a vote for Henk (Bane). After this Zaro asked to be protected even though the inspector was still alive. The scum team took full advantage of this and planned on voting him off as soon as the next day came. With enough votes, Zaro was convicted and the scum team won their third Haters game, which coincedentally was Maverick's thrid Ambush game win. When the game ended, the players commended Maverick for his time as scum again. Maverick was now becoming a big player in the games (almost anyway). Rise of the Jedi Knight, Return of the Cyborg Sherlock With a thrid victory in tow, Maverick had now set himself high standards for the next game. Mainly because he'd be reprising his character of Cyborg P03-N1X once more in the highly anticipated finale, Rise of the Jedi Knight. This time, instead of making his character a combination of Spock and Sherlock, he opted for roleplaying similarly to the villain from Star Trek Into Darkness. Maverick was so excited to return to the Rise franchise, that he before the game he created the Cyborg's real name 'Sarbarel Pheon.' Before beginning, Maverick was given the role of Protector for the first time, which would serve him well. On the first day tensions were already running high. At first, people were looking toward Sergemont Polis (Bane) due to his strange behaviour. But later, Lucto Kamani (Namialus) found Meldor Cruell (Spider) to be suspicious, who seemed friendly to Viggor Webb (Unlimited). As time went on however, Lucto backed off, which led to Meldor to becoming suspicious of him in turn. In the end of the day, Lucto would end up voted off, yet the Cyborg did not vote for him. Instead he voted for Meldor, but it his efforts in saving Lucto from the vote were futile. Meanwhile Darren Ratta (Potato) had supposedly revealed his role of Suicicder, making him the most trusted within the group. In the night, Phe decided to protect himself. It was a choice that saved his life. The murderer attacked the Cyborg, but his protection role helped him fend the traitor off. In the morning, Cyborg secretly contacted Darren and revealed his role. Darren then told him the truth. He was actually the Inspector, who'd privately spoke to Lucto before his death. It was Lucto who was Suicider, yet he allowed Darren to use his role as a mask. The two loyals concocted a plan, where Darren would reveal inspection results, but say that he was in contact with the Inspector. Amazingly, Darren's first inspection came up with Zorrus Blake (CBK) being scum. This was perhaps the first time an inspection came with such a result since Hunting the Hunters. Once the result was revealed, everyone knew who to vote for. However, Cal Amuro (Star) and Nalyal Dagget (Scruffy) were slightly distrusting of this inspection. In the end, Zorrus was killed, and in the night Viggor was killed. But on that day, Ravi was revealed to be alive and back to fight for the rebellion. The next day came and Phe was now eager to vote off Sergemont, but suspicion fell upon Cal and funnily enough like his brother from Rise of the Saboteurs, he ended up being scum and was voted off on day three. Then night fell, and like Folus Ratta from Rise of the Sabotuers, Cyborg was attacked again, only unlike Folus, Phe survived his second attack. During the next day, the next person to be voted off was Loc-Ri (Natalie). Though Phe didn't have much suspicion for him, he went with the majority and voted for Loc. Meanwhile, Durri Kruger (Newan) who'd had a shaky time on day one was let in on Darren and Cyborg's plan. Loc would be revealed to be scum, but the loyals would have a price to pay for such success. Though Darren wanted to be protected, fearing the scum were catching on, the Cyborg didn't want to take any chances and protected himself again. Darren was attacked in the night, but survived, yet it didn't stop Phe from feeling like an idiot. During the next day, Pheon began to speak with Ravi, but there was little time for the old friends to catch up, since they were heading for a Star Destroyer factory on the Fire Skeleton's home world of Daxxus Prime. For their fifth conviction, the Cyborg got what he wanted and Sergemont was voted off. But he would end up with egg in his face when Sergemont was proven loyal. On that night, unbelievably, Phe was attacked again! Thankfully, he was protected and the murderer failed once more. Maverick now held the record for surviving the most murder attempts. With help from Ravi, they managed to fend off the attacker, but not before Ravi began to lose himself again. Future Maverick plans on playing any game he can play and hopes for several sequels to the Dimension Chase spin-off game. He also plans on pitching ideas of future games to hosts. He would like to host an ambush game, but for the moment that won't be happening anytime soon. He also plans on playing natalie's No No Name Game. Trivia *Although he didn't play it, his favourite game is Rise of the Saboteurs, mainly because of the film like story and pictures. *He plans on playing all the phase 3 games such as Tale of Omega and Rise of the Jedi Knight. *He holds the record for taking the longest break from the ambush games. *He also planned on playing the warped game. *He is a massive fan of sonic and Pokemon and plans on putting in elements from the the two into his games. *Maverick maybe the second or third person to host a spin-off game. Category:Player Category:Dimension Chase Category:Choice Wars Category:Dimension Chase II Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Maverick Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Haters of the jedi Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Tale of Omega Category:The Rising Menace Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Host